


In the Biblical Sense

by Delphi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: It's a silly game for mornings that find him in his dressing gown, barefoot among the houseplants.





	In the Biblical Sense

**Author's Note:**

> A 100-word drabble written for the prompt "Corruption of Innocence."

It's a silly game for mornings that find him in his dressing gown, barefoot among the houseplants.

There's the sly sound of a slither. A thoroughly exasperated rustle from the _Monstera deliciosa_. The dear head of a wily serpent rising to his ear.

"O sssweeet principality," it whispers, "would you like to learn a sssecret?"

Aziraphale shivers, imagining himself ignorant of what scales feel like on his naked skin. Ignorant of lying beneath the skylight and the leafy canopy with his legs spread wide and his lips parted. Of being _held_ and _squeezed_.

He suppresses a knowing smile. "I'm listening."


End file.
